


Deep Into the Darkness Peering

by didyoucheckunderthesofainhell



Category: The Following
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyoucheckunderthesofainhell/pseuds/didyoucheckunderthesofainhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So is this it? The final chapter, the hero dies trying to save the day?” Ryan asked.</p><p>“Kill you? Oh Ryan, of course not.” Joe carelessly put the gun in his desk drawer before indicating the chair in front of the desk. “Please, do sit down.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Into the Darkness Peering

“So is this it?” asked Ryan, slowly rising, while keeping his eye on the gun trained dead centre at his heart. “The final chapter, the hero dies trying to save the day?”

“Kill you? Oh Ryan, of course not.” Joe carelessly put the gun in his desk drawer before indicating the chair in front of the desk. “Please, do sit down.”

Ryan flopped down in the chair, popping his legs onto the desk just to see the slight frown it caused the man standing across from him. A moment later the door opened and Charlie and Emma entered.

“I hope you don't mind the company, we wouldn't want you to lose your temper. I am not so interested in another broken wrist.” Joe indicated the two people now situated on either side of Ryan – Emma leaning slightly against the chair with a smile on her face, while Charlie stood up straight, staring straight ahead. “I believe you know Emma, and this is Charlie – another faithful follower.”

“Ah yes, Emma. How are the boyfriends?” A slight smirk on his face, Ryan turned to look up at the woman standing beside him. “Doing well, I hope?”

The smile slipped off her face, as Emma violently pushed his legs of the table, opening her mouth to say something but stopping at a pointed look from Joe.

“Now now Ryan, manners. There’s no need to be mean.” As he took a seat as well, Joe continued with a slight sigh. “But let’s discuss our dear Claire.”

Ryan sat up straighter at that. “What have you done with her?”

“I would never hurt Claire, Ryan. You know that.” Joe leaned forward, slightly offended by the mere suggestion. “I have always loved her, and I had so hoped that she would be able to join us here. Joe needs his mother around. But, unfortunately Claire was not quite as ready as I had hoped. She could not take a life, not even to save her own son.”

“You son of a bitch!” Ryan jumped up, only to be pushed back down by a strong hand on his shoulder. “If you hurt one hair on that boy’s head, I swear to God-”

“Ryan, you disappoint me. Joey was never in any danger. He’s my son.” Joe waved his hand slightly. “It was merely a… test. To see if Claire was ready.”

“Where is she?”

“Oh she’s fine Ryan. She is currently on her way back home. I’m afraid she was quite a handful for dear Charlie here.” Joe indicated the man who still had a hand keeping Ryan in his seat. Ryan looked up at him for the first time, noticing a deep cut on his forehead and a black eye. ”She always was a fighter.” Joe said lovingly, a slight smile on his face.

“However, the point is, Claire will not be able to join us at the current time, which is unfortunate, but not really that big of a problem. She’ll come around eventually.”

Joe leaned back in his chair. “And then there’s you Ryan. Our tragic hero. You’ve come such a long way, we both have. And now it’s time for the final plot twist.”

“And what would that be Joe?” Ryan sat back and mimicked Joe’s position, adapting a British accent. “A heroic, public death? In such a way to symbolize the beauty of death, the flawed hero, the victorious villain, the crazy cult getting their freak on, blah blah bah?”

“No Ryan, had I wanted you dead, you wouldn't have made it this far. There’s a far better ending in store for our story.” A humoured smile broke out on his face. “Though yes, I suppose your description still applies. Here’s the thing Ryan; killing the hero is just too dull, too cliché for us. We need a more appropriate ending, something to _really_ intrigue the reader, shock them.” Joe leaned over the table, nodding towards Ryan. “What we need is our hero seeing the light.”

Ryan’s eyes widened and he chuckled slightly as he realized what the cult leader was saying. “So, you want me,” Ryan pointed to his chest. “To join you,” he pointed at Joe. “And your little clubhouse of crazies?”

“You have to admit that’s more poetic.” Joe smirked slightly. “How many people have you killed Ryan? Do you even know?”

The smile disappeared from Ryan’s face.

“You would fit in so well Ryan. You’re smart, skilled, funny. But most importantly, there’s a darkness in you.” A more serious expression took over Joe’s features. “We could help you here Ryan. Your drinking, the sleepless nights. We could help you overcome it. Help you embrace the darkness within you, allow you to finally be happy, finally be free.”

Ryan just stared at the man before him. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Most certainly not. But here’s what will happen now Ryan.” Joe reached in to his top drawer, taking out Ryan’s gun. “We are going to let you go. In a minute, Charlie will knock you out and in a few hours, you will wake up, in this house, and we will be gone. You will go back to the FBI and tell them what happened here and then you will make a choice. My proposal is this: Either you can tell them all about this conversation or you can leave out that little detail. Sound good?”

“How about you take your proposal and-”

“Now Ryan, don't rush your decision. I want you to think very hard about this. And just as a show of good faith on my part, I will let you have the man who killed your sister.”

Emma, who had been absentmindedly running a knife up and down Ryan’s arm, stepped forward slightly. “Joe, you can’t let him have Roderick. He’s too important.”

“Emma.” Joe said, voice cold and sharp. “I think Ryan has deserved to treat his sister’s murderer however he wants.” Emma looked to the floor and resumed her place beside Ryan as Joe turned his gaze back to Ryan, his tone gentled. “I do apologise for that Ryan. Dear Jenny was never supposed to die.“

Ryan glared at the man, but otherwise remained silent – grounding his teeth.

“But you agree, don't you Ryan? Wouldn't it be justified for you to rip Roderick to pieces? Cut him up, bit by bit, listen to him scream, feel the thrill of taking a life, the power as he gasps for his last breath. Wouldn't that be justice for how your sister was gutted?”

Joe considered the man before him, smirking as he took in the hand clenched tight around the armrest and nodded to the man standing at his shoulder. “Do you think you have it in you to make Roderick pay for his actions Ryan?”

Just as Ryan was about to leap out of his chair, Charlie struck him from behind and he fell to the floor.

“I guess we’ll find out.” Joe said as he studied the crumbled body of his hero. 

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time: when I wrote this Roderick hadn't been introduced, and now I can't believe I would ever have let Ryan kill him. Also, Charlie hadn't died yet either - Pity, he seemed delightfully psychotic.


End file.
